


The Show

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: It's Friday night and after a long week of teaching and a day away from Constance, Imogen arrives back to the cottage to the prospect of some very interesting at home entertainment.





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the “A Different Start.” story where Constance and Imogen met before Imogen ever came to Cackle’s. (If you're curious this story can be found [Here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11776240/1/A-Different-Start)
> 
> Also, partly based on [this NSFW Tumblr post](http://dreamsinlilac.tumblr.com/post/160912342725/cute-couple-kiss)
> 
>  
> 
> Going to make this one a TBC series because I can see myself adding a bit more to this universe afterwards, maybe linking in some episodes if anyone is interested. I may also post on FF, we'll see ;)

Nothing beat a Friday evening, especially one where after a week of teaching you had an entire weekend at home with your partner stretching ahead of you. And when you hadn’t seen that partner for a whole 10 hours, a rarity when you lived and worked together, well that just made it even better.

“Honey, I’m home.” Imogen grinned as she pushed the door open, though her smile dropped as she realised she was addressing an empty room. It was almost six, well past the time she had expected Constance to be back, but it seemed she had been delayed.

Or had she? 

The grin was back as Imogen noticed the bag on the centre of the bed. She picked it up, taking in the name of the shop as well as the note that was attached to the front, a note she couldn’t wait to read. 

**As much as I want to spend every single second of this evening with you, I also have plans that warrant me staying away, but only for a short amount of time.**

**During this time I have a request. I want you to change into the gifts I purchased for you today. As soon as I saw them my mind immediately filled with thoughts of you. Thoughts that I have been unable to banish all afternoon and I can hardly wait to see my fantasy made into a reality.**

**Wear them and wait for me my love, I will join you shortly.**

**Constance.**

Imogen bit her lip as she reached into the bag and pulled out the beautifully wrapped package. Carefully she opened it to reveal and exquisitely made black lace balconette bra and matching high waisted shorts that her girlfriend had selected for her. 

_“If she wants a show I’m more than happy to give her one.”_ , Imogen thought to herself as she stroked the soft fabric and imagined Constance browsing the expensive lingerie shop during her lunch break. 

Knowing she didn’t have too long she moved into the bathroom where she let the water heat up while selecting her most luxurious shower oil, a handmade gift from Constance, to wash herself with.

While standing under the steamy water a number of thoughts were running through her mind. The idea of Constance selecting lingerie for her was always a turn on, but combined with the admission that she had been fantasising about her while at the OFWITCH conference, that certainly turned things up several notches. 

And speaking of fantasies, as she ran her hands along her wet body, Imogen’s thoughts drifted to one of her own naughty thoughts. She closed her eyes and imagined that she wasn’t alone in the bathroom. That even if she couldn’t see her, Constance was using her magical abilities to stay invisible and watch as she ran her hands along her wet body. Starting with her arms, then down her sides, back up to her breasts before moving along her stomach before slipping in between her legs. 

It was tempting to keep going, to see if Constance would really materialise and lend a hand so to speak but that wasn’t the instruction she had been given. And past experience told Imogen that however nice what she was currently doing felt, a bit of delayed gratification would give her a much better result. 

She turned off the water and reached for her soft towel to dry herself thoroughly. The oil had left her skin perfectly soft, something that was particularly noticeable as she slipped into the required items. The bra and knickers both fit perfectly which was no surprise, Constance always made sure her gifts were flawless. They also made Imogen feel incredible, something that she knew her love would have taken into account while purchasing them. 

“Hopefully this is the result she wanted.”, Imogen thought to herself as she gave her hair a final tweak before stepping back into the bedroom.

“As you know.”, Constance murmured from where she was sat on the end of the bed. “My standards are always high. But you my love, you always manage to exceed any expectations I could have.”

Imogen, glowing from the praise, went to move closer but stopped as she saw Constance shake her head. 

“Not just yet. I spend many hours today picturing this but my imagination didn’t come close to how wonderful you look in reality. Let me admire you, please?”

Imogen smirked before adjusting her position. “How do you want me?”

As intended the question earned a rather strong response from Constance. She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she took in the double meaning of those words. There were several ways she wanted Imogen and she fully intended to use that evening to quench her desires. 

“Turn around.”

Slowly, very slowly, Imogen did what was asked. Fully aware of Constance’s eyes on her as she stood facing the bathroom door, she decided to give a little extra. She flexed her back before bending down, giving a perfect view of the black lace hugging her backside and hinting at what else it was covering. 

The display was enough to get Constance up on her feet and ready to do more than just look. 

“I guessed you’d like that.”, Imogen moaned as she felt lips brush against her neck. “I love when you watch me. I thought about it again when I was in the shower, imagined you looking at me as I touched my body to get myself ready for you. Were you watching me?”

“That’s for me to know.”, Constance whispered. “But _you_ need to know how much I want you, how I spent all day at that boring conference thinking about you, about what I want us to do together.”

It was too much for Imogen who turned in the embrace, wanting to kiss Constance, wanting her to know that she wanted those things as well. Eventually she broke the kiss, taking advantage of Constance’s temporary lack of focus to lift her up and deposit her on the bed.

“You are wearing far too many clothes.” She fully intended to eliminate that problem herself but before she knew it she was the one lying on the bed as her lover stood over her, clearly having made use of some trivial magic. “Cheat.”

This time it was Constance’s turn to smirk. “As much as I love having a strong, what was it Davina called you? Ah yes ‘buff’ girlfriend, who can lift me, right now, I’m the one in control. But you are completely right, I am wearing far too many clothes aren’t I?”

Imogen lifted her head, not wanting too miss a second of Constance removing her clothes. She started with her dress, gracefully stepping out of it before turning sideways and lifting one leg on to the chair so she could remove one stocking, then the other. As she climbed onto the bed the only item remaining was the sheer cream body she had purchased for herself.

Before Imogen her underwear had been simply functional, however now she could fully understand the appeal of garments that had a completely different type of purpose.

“You are so gorgeous.”, Imogen groaned. 

“Thank you.” Constance leaned in for another kiss. “But you my love are spectacular.”

Any response Imogen had was cut off as the kisses moved down her body while at the same time nimble fingers reached around to unclasp her bra. As Constance kissed from her jaw to her neck, along her stomach, back up towards her breasts where she took her time kissing, biting and licking the already erect nipples, all she could do was moan loudly. 

So far this was going exactly as Constance had planned. She took her time teasing Imogen, mapping out all the sensitive places on her upper body before moving lower to kiss and nip along her legs.

“Ahh, that tickles.”, Imogen half gasped, half giggled as she felt fingers run across the soles of her feet. 

Constance’s eyes were shining with mirth as she moved back up the bed. As much as she enjoyed the physical side of their relationship, she knew part of the reason for that enjoyment came from the humorous moments they so often shared together. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”, Imogen smiled. “And I wouldn’t want you to be. I love you.”

“And I love you.”, Constance breathed in her ear. “And now I want to show you just how much.” She slowly removed Imogen’s remaining item of clothing before standing at the end of the bed to slip out of her own final piece.

 _“This is never going to get old.”_ , Imogen thought as Constance’s naked body pressed against hers.

“Open your legs for me.”, Constance directed as she positioned herself towards her lover’s left hand side. She loved this position for several reasons, the first being the marvellous view it gave her. The second was the fact that she could kiss Imogen as she pleasured her. And the third was that in between kisses she could share the erotic thoughts that were running around her head.

“Oooooh.”, Imogen moaned at the combination of some rather racy words and the feeling of Constance’s hand moving against her most sensitive spot.

“Would you do that for me?” ,Constance purred, already knowing the answer. 

“I’d do anything for you, ahhh, but I need you to do something for me.”

“Tell me?”

“Make me come. Please. I’m so close.” Imogen’s back arched off the bed as Constance twisted her hand slightly, knowing just what that simple gesture would do,

As far as Constance was concerned, watching Imogen orgasm was the most beautiful sight in the world. And the fact that she was the one who had been granted the privilege of seeing this most private of moments still astounded her. 

“I think you broke me.” Imogen finally muttered after an indeterminate amount of time. 

Constance laughed softly in response. “Then I should apologise again and at least attempt to put you back together.”

The slow kisses seemed to do the trick and eventually Imogen gathered enough energy to move her body slightly. From this angle she was perfectly poised to run her hands along Constance’s shoulders, dance her fingers along the smiling face before running them through the long, thick hair she loved so much. 

“Ahhhh.” Constance exclaimed as Imogen started touching her elsewhere, her backside, her legs, her stomach then moved upwards until she was cupping her breasts in both hands while at the same time exploring them with her mouth. “Don’t stop.” she begged several minutes later when Imogen pulled back.

“Don’t worry.”, Imogen winked while leaning back against the pillows. “I’m going to use my mouth to give you exactly what you asked me for earlier.” She shook her head as she saw an already flushed Constance blush even more. “No, none of that, this is just you and me and I love when we do this. And I know you do too, don’t you?”

Constance nodded, she did love this. Her previous partner hadn’t seemed interested and she had never plucked up the courage to ask for it despite her curiosity. The first time with Imogen she hadn’t had to ask, it had just happened and it had been incredible, just as it had been on the occasions they had done it since and as she knew it would be this time.

The eager look on her lover’s face was all the encouragement she needed to move herself towards the top of the bed where she put her yoga practice to good use. She felt her thighs being pulled down a couple of centimetres before Imogen’s perfect, wicked mouth started to move along her centre.

“Oooooooh.” 

Imogen couldn’t exactly grin but as her green eyes caught Constance’s brown ones for a second as she reached up to fondle her breasts she showed just how happy she was. She loved that Constance felt she could ask for what she wanted and if that meant an evening of stripping, teasing, touching, an incredible orgasm and the hottest woman she had ever been with and who she was madly in love with sitting on her face then she was more than happy to oblige.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Constance all but screeched as she bucked her hips and let the climax wash over her, completely giving herself over to the pleasure she had been craving.

When it was over her entire body felt like jelly and she was hugely grateful for the headboard she was clinging to like a life-raft as she came down from her high. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”, Imogen repeated once she had manoeuvred herself out and was dropping sweet kisses up Constance’s spine towards her neck. “And I love that you’re mine.”

“I love that you’re mine too.”,Constance panted as she turned her head to capture Imogen’s lips . “And I intend to continue showing you how much once I’ve gathered myself.”

“We have all night.”, Imogen promised. “Actually we have all weekend so what’s say we have a quick shower, then something to eat and we can get back to what we’ve been doing.”

“I am quite hungry.”, Constance confessed. 

“I’m not surprised, it's 10:30.”

“It can’t be.” Sure enough the clock confirmed that it was

“Time flies when you’re having naked fun.”, Imogen sniggered. “Come on you, shower, then I’ll rustle us up something to eat.”

While Constance stopped to pick up some fresh towels from the linen cupboard. Imogen stepped underneath the spray for the second time that evening. She had just started to wash herself when she became very aware of something. 

“Are you planning on joining me or are you just going to watch?” She turned around to find that Constance was nowhere to be seen, though she could be heard. 

“What do you think?”, Constance’s disembodied voice came from somewhere above the shower cubicle. “This is a night for fantasies after all.”

“I think food can wait.”

“I think so too my love, at least until my second viewing of the night is over.”

“Well then, on with the show.”


End file.
